Vanguards/Evectus
Summary Vanguards are the giants of Aris. They are humble folk, and they bear the "Friendly Giant" moniker proudly. Vanguards depict maned wolves mixed with rats, have four long ears and three lungs. Unlike Nomads, they are as strong as an ox. Biology - (Sight) The Vanguards have sight which is considered better than the human eye. Despite this factor, their vision falters around age 145. - (Hearing) Like Nomads; they have four ears, and can use echolocation. Though, not as effective, seeing they hail from the grasslands of Avalon, their ears are most effective during hunting. - (Scent) Along with their sense of taste, scent is slightly more acute. - (Respiratory and Cardio) Vanguards have three lungs, a thoracic diaphragm and a strong heart that pumps blood and oxygen to their organs at a faster pace. On top of that, they have a higher maximum VO2 limit. In a nutshell, Vanguards can do any physical activity for a while without getting winded. This enables Vanguards to hunt, carry heavy things and run for many hours, depending on how fit the Vanguard is. - (Reproductive Organs, and nurturing methods) Nomads have reproductive body parts similar to the Wicken, Shogun, Nomads and Humans. (Male: Penis and Testicles|Female: Vagina and Uterus) These reproductive body parts are kept hidden by excess fur around the pelvic area. At a certain age during a Vanguard's childhood (9-12 years of age), they will start to go through changes that alter both his/her personality and physical appearance. Though it pretty much is puberty, it starts earlier than other Sentient life. The average age for a Vanguard's body to be ready for reproduction is around 13 years. Around that age, they begin their menstrual cycle. During their six month gestation period, they will not experience their menstrual periods, and their stomach will begin to expand as the fetus grows. After delivering the infant(s), they are kept nourished by the mother; who feeds her newborn by letting them instinctively suckle her nipples, (Which are also covered up by the fur tuft on her chest.) which produces a milk-like substance. They will continue doing this method of nourishment until the newborn's teeth grow in. Like all other breeds, minus Lagomorph Females; they CANNOT breed outside of their species. Doing so will not impregnate the female. Again, interspecial reproduction is impossible. No joke, look it up. A Vanguard, much like Shogun, Humen, and Wicken, has only one child per birth most of the time. They are a species that hardly ever has twin births, or more. Record amount of births per pregnancy is eight. (Sidenote: While, all eight newborns survived, the mother died from blood loss, and the father abandoned them. The children are now grown up, and humbly works in the Avalonian Grand Palace, serving the king/queen, and noble visitors. They are currently, as of 1922, 30 years old.) More to come Author Notes #Initially, much like the Nomads, the Vanguards were based on another fictional creature. The Vanguards were based on Sergals from Vilous by Mick Ono. They still bear some similarities, but a lot has changed in their final variation. Category:Sub-species